Beautiful Addiction
by theDoctorlies
Summary: Hisoka tries not to think about it too much, but he knows Tsuzuki is a guilty pleasure. Tsusoka, Drabble
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei belongs to Yoko Matsushita

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei belongs to Yoko Matsushita!

Summary: Hisoka tries not to think about it too much, but he knows Tsuzuki is a guilty pleasure. Tsusoka, Drabble

A/N: This is rewritten! I posted it first under the username Chibi Reaper Death Chan. Um, the first version was kind've bad, so I decided to rewrite it. Enjoy.

XxXxXxXxXx

Being an empath was sometimes a pain in the ass. He felt other people's emotions just as strongly as he felt his own. His powers of empathy seemed to triple whenever he was around his partner, Asato Tsuzuki. The violet eyed man had a long range of emotions, and sometimes they were so strong, Hisoka felt like he needed to hold on to something. It was like when they first met, and Tsuzuki had caught him walking towards an obviously restricted section of the building. Of course, Tsuzuki was angry because the green eyed Shinigami had stiffed him for lunch. That time, Tsuzuki's anger had overtaken him, and Hisoka had slumped against the wall like some useless doll.

That was the first time his partner knew about his powers.

As the months passed, it became increasingly clearer each day that Tsuzuki's emotions were not something he could effectively ignore. The violet eyed Shinigami got ridiculously happy about everything, including sweets, Tatsumi, Watari, Yuma and Saya, and Hisoka himself. It was such a wealth of emotions and Hisoka found, much to his chagrin, that he was beginning to like these bursts of happiness from his partner.

Today was especially difficult to ignore the older man sitting across from him, and it was all Wakaba's fault. The blonde Shinigami had made Tsuzuki a basket of cookies, and the violet-eyed man was currently wolfing them all down, waves of happiness and contentment rolling off of him. Hisoka tried to fight down the affectionate smile that threatened to overtake his face whenever his partner made happy smacking noises with his lips.

But it was starting to annoy him.

Sighing, Hisoka stood from his chair, catching the older man's eyes. Tsuzuki smiled as he munched on a cookie held tightly between his fingers, and spoke without even swallowing.

"Where are you going, 'Soka?" It was a simple question, nothing more, but the green-eyed boy felt his cheeks heat at the loving smile his partner gave him.

"I'm going for a walk." The light haired teen replied, shoving his hands into his pockets and moving towards the door. Just as he was about to walk out into the hallway, a hand firmly gripped his elbow, and he was spun around to face his violet-eyed partner. Tsuzuki had wiped all traces of his cookie craze from his mouth, and was staring at his partner with pure love swimming in his eyes.

Tsuzuki's spiking emotional pattern spoke volumes to the smaller man.

He almost expected it when the violet-eyed man swooped down to claim his lips, and Hisoka tried to ignore the taste of cookies left over in the man's mouth.

"I'll miss you." Tsuzuki smiled, giving the light-haired teen's bottom lip an affectionate nip before making his way back over to his basket of cookies. The sound of lips smacking in contentment and happiness made Hisoka shake his head and mutter, "Baka," behind his back.

He tried not to think about how the feelings of contentment and happiness made his head buzz pleasantly.

_Owari_

A/N: And there it is, rewritten. Ha! Eventually I'll post the original version, but until then, review and tell me what you thought.

1


	2. Original

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. If I did, you have no idea what I would do.

Summary: Hisoka reflects on his feelings for Tsuzuki. Tsusoka fluff! .

A/N: This is the original version of 'Beautiful Addiction'. Everything under this author's note was kept the way it was originally written. THIS IS NOT A SECOND CHAPTER.

* * *

_**Beautiful Addiction**_

Hisoka could feel it again. The many waves of happiness mixed with pleasure coming from Tsuzuki. The older man was busy eating sweets as usual, not paying any attention to his partner. Hisoka sighed as he stood up, stretching out his aching limbs and yawning.

"Where are you going, 'Soka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"For a walk in the cherry blossoms." Hisoka answered, opening the door and walking out. He welcomed the warm breeze with open arms. He breathed the sweet scent of the blossoms and walked into the trees. Memories of his past came flooding back to him. The night Muraki placed that curse upon him, killing him slowly. The only comforting thought he had was that when he went back to the office, Tsuzuki would be there waiting for him. Hisoka loved to be around Tsuzuki, but he'd _never _tell the other man that. He was bent on not getting attached the first time they met, after he had mistaken Tsuzuki for the vampire. He could still remember the confusion on his face. As time went by, he couldn't stop the emotions from building up inside of him. When they had run into Muraki for the second time on the cruise ship, he wouldn't admit it to himself. It was when he ad cried out Tsuzuki's name, and the other man had been there to pull him back from consciousness., that he had slowly began to accept the fact that maybe, just maybe, he was falling in love with his partner. He was sure of it after the battle when Tsuzuki had pulled him into the helicopter and held him, wiping his tears and telling him that he wasn't going to turn into Muraki. That he wouldn't let him become Muraki. Hisoka had told Tsuzuki that he thought himself cruel for killing Camille.

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka whispered, wrapping his arms tight around himself and leaning up against one of the trees. "Why do I feel this way?" He already knew the answer to his question. It was because Tsuzuki was different. He was so warm and loving that you couldn't help but love him, that's what Hisoka thought, at least. Granted, the other man was a pain in the ass sometimes, but Hisoka could always looked past that. Hell, he could look past every bad part of Tsuzuki. Hisoka needed him now. Needed him almost like a drug on was addicted to; a drug that one couldn't live without. Tsuzuki was an addiction for Hisoka. He just couldn't get enough of the man. They were together a lot of the time but that just wasn't enough. No, he'd never tell Tsuzuki how he felt.

He pushed away from the tree and continued down the path, more thoughts of Tsuzuki drifting through his head. Random events and pictures sent chills down his spine. He was too deep in thought to register the soft footsteps behind him.

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka ran a hand through his hair then dropped his arms to his sides. "Why am I so afraid to tell you how I feel?"

"Rejection, maybe?" Hisoka's mind didn't register the voice until the familiar emotions hit him full force. His eyes widened as he gasped softly. "Maybe you're afraid of rejection, 'Soka." Tsuzuki said softly. Hisoka's heart raced as he realized Tsuzuki had heard him. "You're afraid of being hurt again." Hisoka turned around and threw himself at Tsuzuki, burying his head in the crook of his neck. "It's okay to feel that way, 'Soka. Everyone's afraid at some point in their lives."

"Even you?" Hisoka asked softly.

"I'm afraid every moment that goes by." Hisoka could feel mixed emotions coming from Tsuzuki, one of them being love. He lifted his head slightly and stood on the tips of his toes to press a kiss to Tsuzuki's lips. Hisoka pulled away instantly and ducked his head to hide the blush that crept into his cheeks. Tsuzuki chuckled softly and held the younger boy close to him. "You're so cute when you blush, 'Soka."

"Shut up." Hisoka snapped, trying to sound serious though the smile on his lips ruined the effect.

"Shall we go back inside, then?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Not yet, please."

"Alright." Tsuzuki held Hisoka tighter, running his fingers along his back.

"Hey, Tsuzuki?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I love y-you."

"I love you, too, 'Soka-chan." Tsuzuki smiled. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"…"

_Owari_

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the original. When I compared it to the revised version, I found that I like them both the same. Despite the grammatical errors, I think it's great.


End file.
